The Weakness of Draco
by super-sailor-saturn39
Summary: It's the same story titled: Draco's Weakness. Draco falls in love with a muggle born witch! Or to put it badly, a mudblood *cring*. Only continue if ppl review me so please R+R!
1. Default Chapter

I couldn't prevent myself from writing this fan-fic! Ever since I've read other people's fan-fics (which were totally AWESOME!) about how a girl could warm Draco's cold heart, I've been wanting to write one ever since. Draco has become one of my favorites, since then. As you all know, I don't own Harry Potter or any characters related to it. JK Rowling does. Speaking of her, I hope she comes out with her 5th book soon. If I have to wait another year to read it, I'm gonna go mad. Not that I'm mad already. Anyways, easy on the flames, this is my first Harry Potter fan-fic. I'll only continue writing it if people review me. I got other fan-fics I'm working on and I don't wanna write something that nobody reads or reviews. Rated PG 13 for cussing.  
  
Chapter 1- BACK TO HOGWARTS.   
  
Draco made his way through the Hogwarts Express corridor to the last compartment. This was his usual "round" to go and bother the famous Harry Potter, the boy who made Voldemort lose his powers. Draco couldn't live without insulting or bothering Harry for more than 5 minutes. Smiling to himself and imagining what he would love to do to Harry, he bumped into someone and fell.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" he snarled as he got up and straightened his robes. He looked at who he had bumped into and met a pair of deep blue eyes. His heart jumped for a reason he didn't understand.  
  
The girl got up, dusting herself off. She had jet black hair that almost came down to her waist. She only came up to his chin. She frowned slightly. "I'm sorry," she had a gentle voice. "I didn't mean to bump into you."  
  
"What year are you going into?" Draco asked, curious to know more about her.  
  
"I'm just starting at Hogwarts. You?" she looked at him, which made Draco's insides churn. He didn't know why his body kept reacting like that, and why he felt so strange.  
  
"I'm going into the third year. My name is Draco Malfoy," his cold voice returned. He didn't want to be too nice to this girl. He never was nice to anybody. He extended his hand.   
  
She took it into her small warm one and looked slightly hurt when he pulled back his hand as if hers had burned his. "I'm Millia Jeice (AN- Jeice is pronounced like Jais). I'm really sorry if I hurt you when   
I bumped into you."  
  
"Like a great little twerp like you is going to hurt me," Draco sneered and was immediately sorry when her eyes misted over. He couldn't of cared less if it was any other girl, but he had a strange feeling of protectiveness towards Millia.   
  
She shoved past him, making her way towards the 3rd compartment from the last one and entering the first door on the left. Draco didn't know if he should go after her and apologize to her. He chased that thought out of his mind. He never apologized to anybody. He made his way back to the last compartment. He opened the second door on the right and there sat Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter, and they didn't look too pleased to see him.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked, getting immediately to his feet. Ron followed suit.  
  
"Ah, the famous Harry Potter," Draco smirked. "What would people think if they saw him lose his temper?"  
  
"Go to he-" Ron began.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione gave him a stern look. She turned back to Draco, looking calm and smiling.   
"Honestly Malfoy. Surely you don't want to pick a fight when a teacher's around, do you?"  
  
Draco looked around the compartment and saw a shabby looking teacher, sleeping on one of the seats. He gave them all a warning look and left, closing the door behind him. He started making his way back to his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle, and was in the 2nd compartment from the last, when the train gave a lurch and the lights went out. Since it was storming outside, when the lights went out, it left the inside of the train in complete darkness. He could feel the train slowing down and then stop completely. A coldness seem to come into the atmosphere. Draco made his way quickly over to a window and when the next flash of lightning came, it showed dark figures in hoods, coming onto the train. Dementors! he thought. His dad had told him a bit about them and how they guarded the wizard prison, Azkaban. He heard a few people scream as he opened one of the compartment doors and dashed inside. He sat down on the first seat he could feel and waited. He heard more screams and soft whimpering noises. He was dreading when the dementors would come in his compartment. Then, from the next compartment, he heard the familiar gentle voice scream, "Jason!"  
  
His insides froze. Without thinking, he got up and ran to the next compartment and could see a dementor standing in the doorway where Millia was. "Go away!" he shouted. The dementor turned towards Draco and started making its way towards him. Draco's heart seemed to stop beating. He could hear the rustling of its cloak as it brushed against the floor. Suddenly, the dementor glided away from him and then disappeared into the darkness. The lights suddenly turned back on. Draco stood there shaking, and then remembered Millia. He ran through the door and saw her crouching in a corner, tears streaming down her cheeks. The boy who Draco assumed was Jason, was laying on one of the seats, his eyes closed and his face as white as a sheet. He quickly hurried over to Millia and crouched down beside her, suddenly filled with a worry he had never felt before. He forgot that he was supposed to be Draco, the boy with no feelings.   
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, looking at her with concern in his eyes.  
She looked at him, her blue eyes full of fear. Then without warning, she threw herself on him and started crying loudly. Draco held her close as he tried to calm her down.  
  
"Oh Draco," her voice was muffled since she had buried her face in his chest. "I was so scared."  
  
Draco patted her on the back. "It's all right. They're gone." His heart seemed to melt and his insides felt like they were burning. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was a good one.  
  
She pulled back from him. "Jason!" her eyes turned to the boy laying on the seat. She got up but suddenly fell on Draco because the train started to move again. She looked up at him, with a shaky smile on her lips. "Thank you for rescuing me."  
  
He grinned. He got up and then helped her get up. She rushed to the boy laying on the seat who had began to stir. "Jason?" she asked tentatively. "Are you all right?"  
Jason looked around, a little confused. "What happened?" he asked, looking at Millia.  
  
"The lights went out and then the train stopped. This person or whatever it was, came in here and touched you with its hand and you fainted," she gave Jason a hug. "I'm so glad you're all right."   
  
Draco felt a bite of jealousy when Millia hugged Jason. He shook his head. This girl is driving me crazy! he thought. Draco heard a noise outside the door and went to investigate and saw the teacher that was in Harry's compartment making his way towards Draco.   
  
"Is everyone all right?" the teacher asked. He gave them each a big chunk of chocolate. "Here, eat this. It'll make you feel better," then he left.   
  
Draco walked back to Millia and Jason. He was glad that Millia had let Jason go. "Eat it," Draco instructed Millia, who was looking at the chocolate as if it were a snake. "It's not going to hurt you."  
  
She looked up at him, worry in her eyes. "It won't make me do anything, will it?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's gonna make you turn into a chicken. Just joking," Draco added quickly when he saw that Millia was about to drop her piece.   
  
She nibbled on her piece cautiously. "I wouldn't be surprised. Everything in the wizarding world surprises me. Draco, what was that THING that you saved me from?"  
  
He came and sat down beside her on the opposite seat. "It's called a dementor. They suck everything that's happy out of you when they come near you."  
  
Jason looked up from his piece of chocolate. "How can they do that?" he asked.  
  
Draco shrugged. "I don't know."   
  
Now that he felt better, Draco felt foolish for the way that he had acted. Going to go save Millia and hugging her and comforting her. The last time he had done that to anybody was never! He got up and started to make his way through the door.  
  
"Where you going?" Millia asked, getting up. "Don't you wanna stay with us?" she looked hopefully at him.  
  
Draco wanted to stay there with her, but his feelingless side objected. "I'm going to go find my friends.   
And no, I don't wanna stay with you two," he replied coldly and left, not wanting to look back at Millia who he knew would have tears in her eyes. Because if he did, he WOULD stay with them and probably do something stupid again. He couldn't explain to himself why he felt this way towards Millia. He had never felt this way towards anybody in his life. And the way she made him feel when she touched him, like he was on fire. He wanted to stay away from her so he could never feel this way again, but a stronger side wanted to be with her. He sighed as he entered the compartment where Crabbe and Goyle were. He knew that no matter how much he did not want to have a weakness, Millia would always be his weakness.  
  
***********************************  
  
Ok! How was it? Please review because if you don't, I won't continue. Well, see you in the next chapter! If anybody reviews anyway. super-sailor-saturn39 


	2. The Sorting

Thank you all SO SO SO much for the reviews! You guys have NO idea how much it meant to me! Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated (except for the flames). I don't own Harry Potter or any characters related to it. JK Rowling does. Rated PG 13 for occasional cussing.  
  
Chapter 2- THE SORTING  
  
Draco waited with Crabbe and Goyle at the Hogsmeade station for the horseless carriages that always came to pick up the Hogwarts students and take them to the school. He had glimpsed Millia following Hagrid, the game keeper of Hogwarts, with the rest of the first years for the traditional ride across the lake. He hoped that she would be OK because the storm was still going on and it was raining. He had finally admitted to himself that he liked her. Not just as a friend, but more than a friend. Still, he kept denying to himself that he liked her as a girlfriend, but deep down inside, he knew that he loved her.   
  
He boarded the carriage with Crabbe and Goyle. The carriage started its way towards Hogwarts, a huge castle. He looked out the window and saw dementors guarding the gates. He frowned inwardly. He hoped they would stay away from the castle. He didn't want them scaring Millia, she was sensitive. He sighed.  
  
"You all right Draco?" Crabbe asked.   
  
Draco looked at them in surprise. Usually Crabbe and Goyle were really stupid and dense. But he supposed that they could sense something was wrong with him since they had been hanging out together since they started at Hogwarts.   
He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just depressed that these dementors won't suck the soul out of Potter."  
Crabbe and Goyle both sniggered. Draco went back to staring out the window. They neared the great double doors that lead into the castle and the carriage stopped. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle quickly rushed to the double doors. As they stood there waiting for Harry so Draco could make some snide remark, Neville Longbottom walked past them, talking to Dean Thomas. "Yeah," Neville was saying. "Harry fainted when the dementors came." Draco smiled triumphantly. He wouldn't let Harry live this down.  
  
"You FAINTED, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually FAINTED?" Draco asked gleefully when Harry got out of the next carriage.  
  
Ron sighed. "Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. Why won't you follow my advice and go to hell?"  
  
"Did you faint also, Weasel?" Draco asked turning to Ron. "Did the scary dementors frighten you?"  
  
"Is there a problem?" a voice asked behind Harry. Draco looked over Harry's shoulder and saw the same teacher who had given him, Millia, and Jason some chocolate.   
  
Draco looked him up and down and saw patches on his frayed robes. "Of course not-um-Professor," Draco said, giving off just a hint of sarcasm. He lead Crabbe and Goyle into the Great Hall and went to sit at the Slytherin table. Golden goblets and plates laid in front of them, spotless and reflecting the candles that floated above the four tables. The Great Hall's enchanted ceiling, which was made to look like the sky outside, was black and cloudy.   
  
The first years walked in with Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor House, in the lead. She lead them up to the teachers' table and put them in a line so the first years faced the other students. Professor Flitwick, the tiny Charms teacher, placed an old patched wizard's hat on top of a three legged stool. A tear near the brim opened and the hat began singing. (AN: sorry, I'm not good with rhymes so I'll skip that part).  
  
Professor McGonagall unrolled a long piece of parchment. "When I call your name, you'll come and put the hat on," she looked down at the parchment and called out, "Avery, Sarah."  
  
A black haired girl came and jammed the hat on over her head and the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!" The second table from the far left cheered loudly. The sorting continued and Draco was impatient for the hat to sort Millia. He knew that there was no way she was going to be in Slytherin since she was too sweet to be. Then finally, Professor McGonagall called out, "Jeice, Millia."  
  
Millia walked to the hat and sat down and put it nervously on her head. It took only a few moments before the hat called out, "Gryffindor!" The table on the far left cheered even louder than the rest of the tables. Millia took the hat off and set it on the stool and ran to the Gryffindor table where she sat next to Ron. Slytherin and Gryffindor were the two houses that never EVER got along. They hated each other and that hate was built up only by Draco's and Professor Snape's hate for Harry. Professor Snape was head of Slytherin House and taught Potions.  
It seemed to Draco that the sorting took forever until finally the last person was sorted into Slytherin. Draco didn't clap, as he wasn't in the mood to do it. Just when the sorting was over and Professor Flitwick took the hat and stool away, Harry and Hermione came through the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Draco was annoyed when Harry sat next to Millia who was smiling at Harry.   
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, stood up and the whole hall quieted down. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few announcements and one of them happens to be very serious. We will be playing host to some of the dementors from Azkaban. The Ministry of Magic insisted that we have them stationed here," Dumbledore paused, not sounding too pleased with the arrangement. "They are guarding every entrance to the grounds. You must ask permission before you can leave school. They can not be fooled by tricks or anything else, nor Invisibility Cloaks. I look to the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.  
  
"Also," Professor Dumbledore continued. "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers this year. "Professor Lupin," he indicated the shabby looking teacher, "will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
There were some rather unenthusiastic applause and some rather hard ones from the Gryffindor table. "As to the other announcement," Dumbledore went on, the hall going quiet again. "I am most upset to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired last year, telling me that he would like to live and enjoy his remaining limbs. But I am happy to inform you that Rubeus Hagrid, has agreed to take on the job, along with his game keeping duties."  
Draco looked at Hagrid in disgust. Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth and grinning stupidly. The cheers from the Gryffindor table were noisy.   
  
"Before we start the feast, I would like to tell the first years that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. Well, I won't delay the feast any longer. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said, sitting down.  
  
The plates in front of them suddenly filled with all different kinds of food and drink. Draco helped himself to the food and ate until he was full. All through their feast, he kept sneaking glances at Millia who was talking animatedly to Harry, who was paying rapt attention. Draco had a strange urge to go over there and throttle him.  
  
As soon as the feast ended, Professor Dumbledore told them that it was time to go to bed. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle made their way towards the dungeons where their common room was. Draco caught sight of Millia who was going up the magnificent marble staircase with the rest of the Gryffindors. She met his eyes and turned her head away. Probably still mad at the way I treated her on the train, Draco thought. He wanted to take her aside and apologize for the way he had acted on the train, but he didn't want to do it in front of all these people. I'll do it tomorrow, he promised. They swept their way through the dark corridors and paused in front of a stretch of bare, damp stone wall.  
"The password's 'Black Magic'!" a prefect yelled from the back. The wall opened to reveal a common room with a roaring fire, but no windows. On the ceiling were green lamps dangling from it. High backed chairs dotted the room here and there. Draco headed up the stairs to the room where the third years stayed. He saw his trunk at the foot of his bed. He changed into his pajamas and laid down on his bed, closing his eyes and thinking of Millia.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco peeked into the Great Hall, which was filled with students, eager to begin the first day of school. He scanned the Gryffindor table. He was waiting for Millia. She hadn't come in so he thought he could just wait by the marble staircase for her to come and to take her aside and apologize to her. My first apology to anyone, he thought rolling his eyes. This should go down in the Once-In-A-Lifetime-Deeds-Of-Draco-Malfoy. He looked up again at the marble staircase and saw Millia coming down, holding books in her hand. She spotted him and frowned. She reached the bottom step where Draco was and was about to walk past him when he grabbed her wrist. She looked at him, her mouth in a thin line.  
  
"If you've come to be mean to me," she began, "Please let it be some other time. I'm meeting Harry in the Great Hall."  
  
Draco's already pale face turned even paler. "You're meeting Potter?"  
  
Millia looked at him. "Of course I am. I just said that, didn't I?"  
  
"Look," Draco said. "I'm really sorry for the way I acted in the train when you asked me to stay. I just wanted to apologize to you."  
Millia looked deep in his eyes. "I wish you would stop blocking your feelings, Draco," she said softly. "Especially for me. I can see it in your eyes. Just let it out."  
  
Draco stepped back in surprise. "How did you know?"  
  
"Your eyes, they're so expressive," she said, still staring deeply.  
  
He blinked, wanting her to stop looking at him that way. She might uncover secrets of how much he loved her. He was afraid if she found out, it might scare her away. He was glad when she stopped looking in his eyes.  
  
She laughed suddenly. "I know how you feel. My mother always used to stare into my eyes too. It always made me feel uncomfortable. I'll try not to do it anymore." She backed against the wall and put her right foot up. Draco came up to her and put both hands on the wall on either side of her, trapping her.  
  
She giggled. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Keeping you with me," he murmured, suddenly not himself. He lowered his head, closing his eyes, waiting to meet her lips.   
  
Millia giggled again, making Draco open his eyes. She dodged under his arm, no longer trapped. "We can't do that out here," she said still giggling. "We'll get in trouble."  
  
Draco walked away from the wall and over to her, taking her free hand from her side and holding it in both of his hands. "Meet me after your last class by the lake," he pleaded. He kissed her hand.  
  
She was mesmerized by his lips and the spot where he had kissed on her hand. "All right."  
  
He let go of her hand and walked into the Great Hall and to the Slytherin table, where he watched as Millia sat at the end of Gryffindor table. He was glad that Harry wasn't there, yet. He looked towards the door of the Great Hall and saw Harry coming through. He got an inspiration and pretended that he fainted, much to the gleeful laughter of the Slytherin table.   
  
"Hey, Potter!" yelled Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin third year. "The dementors are coming! Woooooooo!"  
  
Harry walked past them, not paying them the slightest attention. Draco scowled as Harry went and sat next to Millia. Millia was looking at Draco with a stern look on her face. She ignored Draco for the rest of breakfast and didn't even look at him when she left the Great Hall to go find her class. Oh great! he thought. She's mad at me again. Draco's hate towards Harry increased.   
  
At their first Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor, Hagrid showed them hippogriffs. What a showoff, Draco thought as he watched Harry fly on a hippogriff through the air. When Harry landed, Draco came over and examined the hippogriff that he had flown.  
  
"You're not so bad," he said to the hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute."  
  
Suddenly, the hippogriff came up and smashed Draco down, slashing him across the arm with one of its sharp talons. Draco let out a scream.  
  
"I'm dying!" Draco yelled, horror struck at the blood on his robes. "It killed me!"  
  
"Yer not dyin'!" Hagrid said. He picked up Draco and carried him to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, cleaned his cut and mended it magically with her wand, putting some bandages on it.  
  
"You'll be all right," she said, putting away the bandages.   
  
Draco nodded with a fake grimace and went out of the hospital wing, grinning wickedly. He would have to put on a show for the Gryffindors and Slytherins, show them how much it "hurt". Draco had to admit that Madame Pomfrey had done a good job. His cut wasn't even there and he couldn't feel any pain. He immediately went to the owlery, where he told his father what happened and borrowed one of the school owls and sent it soaring out the window. He looked down at the lake and suddenly remembered the meeting with Millia. He quickly went down the stairs and through the double doors that lead outside. He walked quickly to the lake, hoping Millia hadn't left yet. He arrived at the lake, panting. He watched as the huge squid stretched out its tentacles (AN: it's a giant squid right? or was it something else?). He sat under a tree, looking at the castle, looking for Millia. Finally he saw her running towards him, her long black hair flying.  
  
"Draco!" she panted. Then she spotted his bandaged arm. "What happened?" she asked, suddenly concerned.  
  
He would've told her that a huge hippogriff attacked him for no reason, but he couldn't bring himself to lie to her. "I-I got attacked by a hippogriff," Draco stammered, wanting to lie to her.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Uh. . .Because it. . ." he didn't know what to say.  
  
Millia looked deep in his eyes again. "You're lying to me, Draco. Tell me the truth."  
  
"Fine! Because I insulted it," he said quickly.  
  
She frowned, not really understanding. "Insulted it?"  
  
"Yeah, Hagrid said they're easily insulted," Draco said, not daring to tell a lie to her.  
  
She looked at him disapprovingly. "Then why did you insult it then?" she sighed. "Draco, I wish you would stop making trouble."  
  
"I try not to," Draco told her. "But I can't help it."  
  
She put her arms around his neck. "Yes you can." He didn't know what to say. He couldn't think when she touched him. "Where's that kiss you promised me this morning?" she said quietly, closing her eyes. He bent down and closed his eyes too, meeting her lips halfway. As soon as he touched her lips, he felt like he was going to explode. Liquid fire raced through his body, going everywhere. His brain seemed clear of every thought that he had had. He kissed her inexperienced lips with his own. This was his first time kissing anybody, and he liked it. She suddenly pulled away, surprise in her eyes.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, his eyes glazed.   
  
"That was my first kiss," she said. "I feel. . .funny."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows slightly. "Like you're going to explode?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, like that."  
  
"Don't worry, I feel the same way," he said kissing her again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, thinking that he was in heaven. (AN: no tongue in these kisses! come on people! they both are new to this!) They kissed for long minutes, not realizing that the sun had begun to set.   
Millia pulled away again. She looked at the setting sun in surprise. "I never thought that it was getting this late!" she exclaimed, extracting her arms from Draco's neck.  
  
Draco looked at her, marveling for the millionth time at how beautiful she was. "Who cares how late it is?" said Draco as he took her hands in his.   
  
Millia looked at him, smiling. "I do. I have to get back to the castle and do some homework. They sure do give you a lot of homework for the first day of school," she said tracing his lower lip with her thumb.  
  
Draco snatched her playful hands. "Don't do that or we'll be out here till night time."  
  
She laughed. "All right. We better get back to the castle." She held onto his hand, pulling him towards the castle door.  
  
* * *  
OK! How was it? I know it was a crummy ending but it was getting long. Please review! I need at least one or two reviews before I'll write the next chapter. I have lots of ideas of where this story will go. Heh heh. super-sailor-saturn39 


	3. Flying With Harry

THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED ME! IT MEANS SOOO MUCH TO ME TO KNOW THAT THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO ACTUALLY LIKE MY FAN-FIC! AND THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO TOOK TIME TO EMAIL ME! Anyway, onto the next chapter. I'm sorry if I'm moving things in the story a bit FAST, I couldn't help it ^_^0. So sorry Lady Karma Metra and Tori, I know you said I'm moving things fast. Don't worry Lady Karma Metra, they won't be hitting home-run for a few hundred years. And thanks to Majesta, he gave me the sweetest compliments. And thanks to everyone else who reviewed me! You guys are so awesome! Anyhow, you guys all know I don't own Harry Potter or any characters related to it. JK Rowling does.   
  
Chapter 2: FLYING WITH HARRY  
  
  
Draco walked into Potions class late Thursday morning to be greeted by Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"How is it, Draco?" she simpered. "Does it hurt much?"  
  
Draco put on a brave grimace. "Yeah." He winked at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy turned away. He had fun in making Harry and Ron cut his daisy roots and skin his shrivelfig. They were simply furious when Draco said that Hagrid was going to be fired. Draco was being extra nasty to Harry, thinking that he had taken a fancy to Millia.  
  
On his way to the Great Hall for lunch, Draco spotted Millia waiting by the doors. She saw him and smiled. His heart leapt.  
  
"Why don't we grab something and go for a walk?" she suggested.  
  
He nodded without hesitation. Any excuse to be alone with her was fine with him. They both grabbed an apple and headed out through the doors.  
  
"Why'd you want to take a walk for?" he asked, biting into his apple.  
  
She shrugged. "I like the scenery."  
  
"I like it too, only if you're in it though." He grinned at her. She blushed.   
  
"What's that?" Millia asked, as they got closer to the Quidditch field.  
  
"It's a field to play Quidditch on," Draco explained eagerly.  
  
"Quidditch?"   
  
"Haven't you ever heard of it before?" he gave her a quizzical look. She shook her head. Draco launched into an explanation of the complicated game of Quidditch. "If the seeker catches it, he earns his team an extra one-hundred-fifty points," Draco finished.  
  
Millia looked amazed when Draco finished explaining. "Do you play Quidditch?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm a seeker," Draco remembered how his father had bribed the Slytgherin House in letting Draco play for the House team by getting the Slytherin Quidditch team seven new Nimbus Two-Thousand-One. "There's an upcoming match between Slytherin and Gryffindor in November."  
  
Millia smiled. "I'll be cheering for both." They stood there for a moment, in silence. Millia was looking at the Quidditch field while Draco was looking at her. She peered at him out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Why do you keep looking at me?" she asked.   
  
"Because I can't take my eyes off you," he said, grabbing her arm, about to pull her towards him.  
  
"Leave her alone, Malfoy," came a voice from behind them.   
  
They spun around and saw Harry standing there, with a broom in his hand. Draco's face turned red and so did Millia's. Draco quickly let go of Millia's arm.  
  
"Shove off, Potter," Draco's cold voice returned to cover up his embarrassment.  
  
Harry's brilliant green eyes flashed. "Pick on somebody your own size. Don't stoop as low as picking on first years."  
  
Draco lunged at Harry, only to meet the ground. Draco looked around but didn't see him. He looked up in the sky and saw Harry on his broom, looking down at Draco.  
  
"Wow," Millia said, greatly impressed.  
  
Draco seethed. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. "Go away Malfoy, or I'll hex you. Hermione taught me some good ones."  
  
Draco, who really didn't want to have some strange hex put on him, started walking towards the castle. He gave Millia a meaningful look and left, angry that she was impressed by anything Harry did.  
  
"Are you all right?" Harry asked Millia, landing next to her.  
  
She nodded, a little confused. Why wouldn't she be all right?  
  
"You might want to be careful with him," Harry cautioned. "He's unpredictable."  
  
Millia nodded again. "That was amazing!" she cried, looking at his broom. "Where did you learn to fly?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Harry watched her as she examined his broom, her eyes shining. "You fly so well!" she grinned at him.  
  
"Thanks," Harry mumbled, turning a deep red. "You can fly on it if you want to."  
  
Millia's whole face brightened. "Really?" then her face fell. "I don't think I could do that. I'm not the best at flying. It didn't even float up to me during Madam Hooch's lesson."  
  
"Well," Harry said before he could stop himself. "I could give you a ride if you want."  
  
"Really?" Millia squealed. Harry scooted up as Millia came and sat behind him. He kicked off from the ground and they soared in the air. He heard Millia gasp and quickly wrap her arms around his waist.  
  
They did a couple laps around the Quidditch field, dodging in and out of the goals posts, much to the delight of Millia. As Harry flew close to the edge of the field, he looked towards the castle to see Draco looking at him murderously. Why's he looking at me like that? Harry wondered.  
  
"Can we fly over the grounds?" Millia said loudly so Harry could hear.  
  
"Sure," he yelled back. He turned around and flew towards Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid was outside with his huge dog, Fang. Hagrid waved to Harry as they landed next to him.   
  
"What are yeh doin' here, Harry?" Hagrid asked as Harry walked up to him. (sorry if Hagrid doesn't talk like Hagrid. I'm not really good at that.)  
  
"Millia wanted to explore the grounds," said Harry.  
  
Hagrid looked at Millia who was looking at Fang. "I see. Yeh can pet him if yeh want. He doesn' bite," Hagrid said to Millia who cautiously walked up to the big boarhound and slowly stretched out her hand and touched his head. Fang came up almost to Millia's chest. Millia giggled when Fang licked her cheek. "Where did she come from?" Hagrid whispered.  
  
"She was with Malfoy. I guess he must've been picking on her. He had her by the arm," Harry replied.  
  
Hagrid looked disbelievingly at Harry. "Now, Harry. I can understand Malfoy picking on people his own age, but not a firs' year."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's what I thought. But I guess I was wrong."  
  
"I don' know, Harry. There's probably more'n meets the eye with those two." Harry turned to ask Hagrid what he meant, but Hagrid only shook his head and smiled secretly.  
  
  
Draco watched from the castle door. He was mad with rage when Millia got on the broom with Harry. He watched them as they flew away. Who cares? he asked himself angrily. It's not like I own her or something. Yeah, but you LOVE her enough to own her don't you? a voice sneered in his head. Give it up Draco, she's like the light of your life. Wait until your father finds out, the voice cackled in his head.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Draco muttered.  
  
"Talking to yourself, are you?" Ron's voice came from behind Draco.  
  
Draco turned around and frowned at him. Hermione, who was with Ron, instantly grabbed a hold of Ron's robes. "Shut up, Weasley. Try holding your breath and hope for some new robes."  
  
Ron's ears turned pink. "Come on Ron," Hermione said quickly, pulling on Ron's robes. "Let's go." Hermione dragged away a struggling Ron, who was still trying to get to Draco, towards Hagrid's cabin.  
  
Draco waited by the front doors for five more minutes before he turned and headed into the castle. Don't worry about her, he thought. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Yeah, they'll feed her a bunch of stuff about you, the same voice said. Draco made his way to the Slytherin common room,  
arguing with himself.  
  
Everyone was chattering loudly in the Slytherin common room. "What's going on?" Draco asked Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" she squealed. Draco found that her voice grated on his nerves. He shook his head. "The first Hogsmeade visit is at the end of October, on Halloween."  
  
Draco couldn't help but get a little excited. He imagined the look of pleasure on Millia's face when he would give her a whole bagful of sweets from Honeydukes. He kind of resented the fact that only third years and up could visit Hogsmeade. Then he thought again that if Millia COULD go, they wouldn't be able to be together since he was a bit touchy about anybody seeing them together. He went out the stone wall door (AN: I don't know what it's called!) and up to the hallway to the double doors that lead outside. I'll just wait here till Millia comes back inside, Draco thought as he hid behind a statue. It seemed at least fifteen minutes before he heard the front doors open. He peered around and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Millia coming. Millia was walking in the back, her cheeks red. As they passed the statue that Draco was hiding behind, he signaled to Millia who looked back and saw him.   
  
"I have to go do something," she told Harry, Ron, and Hermione who just nodded and continued up the marble staircase. She waited until they were gone and then made her way towards Draco. "What is it?"  
  
"Thanks for abandoning me," he said, not realizing that his lips had taken on a slightly pouty expression.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, amused at his pouting. "But Harry offered me a ride. I couldn't resist," she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"I hate when you do that," he murmured.   
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Smile like that. You never give me the chance to understand what you're saying and then you smile at me like that then the meanings get lost," he muttered, a little angry at himself for having this side affect from her smile.  
  
She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Who cares about it? Words are words."  
  
He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Surely you can do better than that?" he breathed against her lips.  
  
She smiled and stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. "Better?" she asked pulling away.  
  
He shook his head. "Nope," he pulled her back towards him, bent down and gave her a deep kiss (AN: once again, no tongue). They heard footsteps and pulled away from each other.  
  
"See you tomorrow," Millia whispered, giving him a quick teasing kiss. She giggled at the look on Draco's face when she did that.  
  
Draco wanted to pull her back to him and give her a lesson on what happened when she did that to him, but restrained himself. He watched her as she quickly dashed up the marble staircase. He stood there for a second before the footsteps reminded him that he better get out of there. He dashed to the dungeons, hurrying along the passage towards his common room.  
  
****************************  
Yeah, yeah. I know, another crummy ending, with not too many kissing scenes in here. But I got the GREATEST idea for their Christmas day! I just can't wait to write that scene! But until then, I guess I'll just have to wait like the rest of you guys. Oh, in case you guys haven't noticed, I'm following some of the events in the 3rd book that involved Draco. Anyhow, REVIEWS please! You guys know I LOVE reviews! *smiles evilly* I won't continue onto the fourth chapter till I get reviews! Yeah I know, I'm obsessed with reviews. super-sailor-saturn39 


	4. Part 1: Present from Hogsmeade

Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed me! Here's Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy it! And remember, no reviews, no 5th chapter ^_^! Anyhow, you all know I don't own Harry Potter or any characters from it. JK Rowling does. And just wait! I already got an ending for this story.   
  
Chapter 4: PRESENT FROM HOGSMEADE  
  
Draco woke up on Halloween morning to find the common room empty. When he entered the Greath Hall, it was loud and noisy. He looked over to the Gryffindor table but didn't see Millia. Draco sat down next to Crabbe and Goyle whose plates were full with food. He helped himself to some bacon and munched on it carelessly. When it was time to go to Hogsmeade, Draco lined up with the rest of the people that were visiting it. Harry, though, wasn't in line.  
"Staying here, Potter?" Draco yelled. "Scared of passing the dementors?" Draco was going to stay at Hogwarts with Millia as soon as he found out that Harry was staying, but couldn't because Crabbe and Goyle would grow suspicious, since Draco had talked of nothing but the Hogsmeade visit.  
The first place Draco went into when they arrived at Hogsmeade, was Honeydukes. He bought about everything he thought Millia would like. The price amounted to quite a lot in an average wizard's opinion but Draco's family was rich and he didn't think it was a lot at all. Afterwards, they explored Zonko's Joke Shop, Dervish and Banges, and the Shrieking Shack. They stopped at the Three Broomsticks for a mug of butterbeer before they headed back to the castle.  
Draco couldn't wait to see the look on Millia's face when he would give her the bag of sweets. When he got back to the castle though, he couldn't find Millia anywhere. Draco supposed that she was in the Gryffindor common room, but he had no idea where that was. I'll just wait and give it to her after the feast, he decided.  
He entered the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle and found it decorated with hundreds upon hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins. There were real live bats flying around and orange streamers that swam across the ceiling like water snakes.  
After the feast, the Hogwarts ghosts entertained the students. Nearly Headless Nick did a reenactment of his beheading.  
As they headed to their dormitories afte rthe feast, Draco made sure that Millia had already exited the Great Hall before he hollered, "The dementors send their love, Potter!" Then he rushed ahead of the crowd to find Millia before she went upstairs. He found her chatting to a group of first years. "Meet me under the stairs of the marble staircase," he whispered to her, deliberately bumping into her. She nodded and he left.  
"I forgot something on the table," Draco told Crabbe and Goyle.  
"I'll come with you," Crabbe grunted.  
"No!" Draco said hastily. Then added, "No, it's OK. It'll only take a few moments to get it."  
They gave him a strange look and continued to their common room. He casually entered the Great Hall to find all the decorations gone The golden plates and goblets were sparkling, clear of any traces of food. He went over to the Slytherin table and pretended to look around until everybody had left the Great Hall. Then he left and made his way to go under the stairs. Millia was already there.  
"What is it?" she asked when he entered.  
"I just wanted to give you this," he handed her the bag of sweets and watched her face carefully.  
Her eyes grew wide as she took the slightly heavy bag and opened it. Her mouth grew in a silent O as she gazed at the brightly colored candies.  
"Oh Draco!" she squealed. "Thank you!" she gave him a hug. She pulled away and smiled at him. He blushed (AN: why is he blushing after all this time? beats me)  
  
-----------------------------  
stay tuned for part 2! super-sailor-saturn39 


	5. Part 2: Present from Hogsmead

Here's Part 2. PLEASE review!  
  
Part 2: PRESENT FROM HOGSMEADE   
  
"Oh Draco!" she squealed. "Thank you!" she gave him a hug. She pulled away and smiled at him. He blushed (AN: why is he blushing after all this time? beats me) and raised his eyebrows, giving her the familiar questioning eyes. She just gave him a teasing smile, but didn't move to do what he asked her to in his eyes.  
"No kiss?" he asked. She shook his head, her smile still on her lips. He pulled her to him. "Tease," he murmured before he met her lips. They heard thundering overhead and quickly pulled away. "What's going on?" Draco asked looking above him. The stairs were shaking as sounds of running feet pounded on it. They quickly got out from under the stairs. Students from Gryffindor were entering the Great Hall, some of them looking frightened.  
"What's wrong?" Millia asked one of the students.  
"The picture of the Fat Lady was torn!" the boy said, excitement in his eyes.  
Millia gasped. "By who?"  
"Sirius Black. Professor Dumbledore sent us to the Great Hall," the boy said and then entered the Great Hall. Millia gave Draco a questioning look then entered the Great Hall. Draco followed. They were joined a few minutes later by Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff who were all looking puzzled.   
"Due to a few circumstances, I must insist that you sleep here tonight," Professor Dumbledore said before he turned to leave. "Oh yes, you'll be needing these." With a wave of his wand, the four tables flew to the wall and the floor was suddenly covered with squishy purple sleeping bags.  
Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle each grabbed one and tugged it over to a corner.   
"So Black tried to kill Potter," Draco murmured to Crabbe and Goyle. "Too bad he came at the wrong time."  
Crabbe and Goyle both sniggered.  
Draco laid there, staring up at the enchanted ceiling, listening to the people around him, who were inventing ways of their own on how Black got in. Finally he drifted off to sleep.  
  
As the days grew nearer to their first Quidditch match against Gryffindor, the weather worsened.  
"We can't play Gryffindor in th is weather," Marcus Flint, their captain said at their next Quidditch practice. "We'll lose! What we need is an excuse."  
"What about my arm? We could say my arm's not better," Draco smirked.  
Marcus looked at Draco as if he were the savior. "Good idea!"  
"There's nothing wrong with your arm!" Harry hissed at the next lesson of Care of Magical Creatures.  
"So what, Potter," Draco sneered.  
  
Draco got up on the morning of the Quidditch match. The Gryffindors were going to play against Hufflepuff. He went to the Great Hall where he was pleased to see the enchanted ceiling stormy. He went back to his dormitory to grab his umbrella. Him, Crabbe, and Goyle made their way to the stadium, laughing at Harry.  
The rain was so thick outside, that Draco could hardly see the players. The wind whipped so hard that Lee Jordan's commentary could only be heard by those sitting close to him. About 15 minutes into the game, Gryffindor called a time out. Draco watched as Hermione went over to the team and took Harry's glasses and tap them with her wand.  
The Gryffindors soared into the air again. A few minutes later, Draco thought he saw a speck of gold. He watched as Cedric Diggory and Harry raced towards it. Then suddenly the whole stadium went quiet. Draco watched as Harry suddenly stopped on his broom and looked down. Draco looked down too and his insides turned cold at what he saw. There were dementors streaming onto the field, they had their hooded face turned up. Draco heard a scream and looked up to see Harry falling. Then Professor Dumbledore walked onto the field, waved his wand at Harry who started to slowly fall. He pointed his wand at the dementors and sent out some silver. The dementors backed away from it and left.  
Cedric Diggory flew down to the ground, clutching the golden snitch in his hand. He seemed to be arguing with Madam Hooch.  
Professor Dumbledore magicked Harry onto a stretcher and made it float beside him towards the castle.  
People were talking among themselves excitedly as they made thir way back to the school.  
"Do you think he's dead?" a Ravenclaw asked Draco.  
"I hope so," Draco said sincerely.  
  
"Did you hear?" Millia asked Draco as she skipped up to him later that day.  
"Hear what?" said Draco who was pleased to see her happy.  
She beamed up at him. "Harry's OK!"  
I'm not pleased to see her happy, he thought to himself. "How unfortunate."  
Her smile faded. "What?"   
"I said, how unfortunate."  
"What's wrong with you?" she glared at him. "I can't believe you'd want any harm to come to Harry!" she stormed off, giving Draco an angry look.  
Draco sighed in frustration. Don't mention Potter around her, you idiot! a voice hollered at him in his head. Well, go and apologize to her! "Again?" Draco moaned. Yes! the voice replied. "Hey, Millia!" Draco called, running to catch up with her. She didn't look at him or bother to slow down. He fell into step beside her, but she refused to look at him, still staring straight ahead.  
"Look," Draco began. "I'm sorry," she still continued walking but she slowed down a bit. Draco took courage from that and continued. "I had a lot on my mind. I really don't want any harm to come to Potter," Draco said, crossing his fingers behind his back.  
She stopped and looked at him. "What did you have on your mind?"  
"Oh, I don't know. About the Quidditch game, I guess," Draco lied. What he really was worried about was what would happen if his father found out he was going out with Millia. It's OK, the good voice said. He won't care as long as she's a pureblood. Yeah, the evil voice said. IF she's a pureblood. Draco was so shocked by that thought that he blocked out the voices.  
Millia's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Yeah, the Quidditch mad was kind of scary. I've never seen Professor Dumbledore so angry. But I'm glad Harry's OK."  
Jealousy bubbled in his stomach. "You like him better, do you?"  
She looked at him in surprise. "Of course not!"  
Draco's jaw tightened. "Really? Prove it."  
"What? This is absolutely silly! How am I suppose to prove it?" she put her hands on her hips.  
A grin slowly crossed Draco's mouth. "Go tell Harry that he is a stupid git and that you hope he goes to hell."  
Millia's jaw dropped. "What? I'm not going to tell him that!"  
Draco crossed his arms. "Well, I don't know how you're going to prove it to me then."  
A mischievous smile formed on Millia's lips. Draco uncrossed his arms, looking a little alarmed at her smile. "Oh, I'll think of something," she said sweetly. She gave him a quick kiss and started walking up the stairs.  
"It better not be embarrassing!" Draco yelled after her.  
Oh, but he had NO idea.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS if you want to find out what Millia's gonna do to Draco! And remember fans, no reviews, no chapter 5! MUAHAHAHA!  
super-sailor-saturn39 


	6. Millia's Proof

Hi ya peoples! Sorry it took so long to get Chapter 6 out. School just started and I've been really busy and I've had writer's block -_-0. Anyway, I hope you guys like Chapter 6, and remember, no reviews, no Chapter 7! ^_^ . So REVIEWS PLEASE!  
  
Chapter 6- MILLIA'S PROOF  
  
Over the next few days, Draco kept asking Millia what she was planning, but she only shook her head and wouldn't say a word.  
  
Draco didn't see Harry all weekend until Monday. Draco had taken off his bandages and did imitations of Harry falling off his broom. He spent their next Potions class doing dementor imitations at Harry until Ron threw a crocodile heart at him, which hit him in the face.  
  
The next day, a surprise awaited him when he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Near the entrance way was a group of first year girls who squealed with delight at the sight of him. One girl fanned her face while another pretended to faint.  
  
"He is sooo hot!" one blond haired girl said. "OK girls, on three. One, two, three."  
  
"We love you Draco!" they yelled. Draco could feel his face getting hot and his mouth drop to the floor. He ran so fast into the Great Hall that he could've broken the record for the world's fastest man. The people from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table who were sitting near the door and could hear the girls, sniggered as Draco ran past them and sat down at the Slytherin table. He buried his face in his goblet when the group of girls came in, still staring at him. One black haired girl was so busy staring at him that she crashed into a table.  
  
They sat at the Gryffindor table by Millia, who Draco could see over his goblet, was shaking with silent laughter. A thought struck him like a bolt of lightning. She planned this! he thought, horror struck. So THIS was her way of proving it!  
  
Then, even more so to his horror, the same blond haired girl stood up on her seat. "Attention everyone!" she said, loud enough for the whole hall to go quiet, and the staff table too. The students and teachers looked interested to see what she had to say. "I just wanted to tell everyone that," she motioned to her group of first year girls who stood up and yelled, "We love Draco and think he's hot!"  
  
The whole hall was silent. Then suddenly, everyone broke into laughter. The whole school knew what Draco was like and that any girl who liked him was crazy. Draco looked around and saw students bent over their plates. Some were pounding on the table and clutching their stomachs while others had tears streaming down their face because they were laughing so hard.  
  
Draco's face had turned even hotter. The Slytherins were looking at him and smirking. The teachers had strange looks on their faces, as if somebody was tickling them and they were trying to stop from laughing. Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes were dancing and twinkling while his mouth was twitching.  
  
Draco buried his face in his hands, but not before he looked over to the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were doubled over and Millia's face was red with laughter. He quickly grabbed his book bag and shot out of the hall like a bullet. He heard the laughter in the hall follow him as he ran out the doors that lead outside. he leaned against the wall, gasping. He heard the front doors open and saw Millia standing there, grinning at him. She walked over to him.  
  
He got away from the wall and advanced on her. "Millia Jeice," he growled. "I could kill you right now," he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. She looked a little scared as she stared into his eyes. He pressed his mouth against hers, grinding her teeth in her lower lip. She could taste a bit of blood. He pulled away from her, gasping. "You make me crazy," he said between breaths of air. Then he saw the little bit of blood on her lower lip from his brutal kiss. He brushed away the blood, his insides tore when she flinched at his touch.  
  
"I hurt you," he said softly. She nodded, still looking scared. With a groan he grabbed her and hugged her, careful to be gentle, not wanting to scare her any more. "I'm so sorry," he said, burying his face in her hair. He felt her arms snake around his waist.  
  
"I forgive you," she said, her voice muffled. This is all my fault. I made you angry. I'm so sorry. It seemed like such a funny thing at the time. I never thought that you'd be angry. I'm sorry, Draco."  
  
He hugged her closer, brushing his lips against her forehead. "Don't be. I was the one that lost my temper," he pulled away from her and looked into her wide blue eyes. He bent down and gave her a deep kiss, full of tenderness and love. His heart seemed to melt with the rest of his insides when she pulled him closer. "You drive me crazy, Millia Jeice," he moaned.  
  
She pulled back and looked up at him, an uncertain smile on her lips. "You make me want to do crazy things."  
He gave a short laugh. "And you're very good at it, too."  
  
She laughed. Draco felt relief flow through his body that she wasn't scared of. . .HIM anymore, Draco thought with a gulp.  
  
"Thank you," she said still laughing.  
  
He smiled at her. She gave him a hug, nestling her face in the crook of his neck. "I suppose I should tell the girls to leave you alone now," she said.  
  
"What more harm were they going to do?" Draco asked, holding her close.  
  
"They were going to bother you all day," Millia said simply.  
  
He pulled her away, looking her in the eye. "What?" he exclaimed. Then he saw the same fear in her eyes. "Don't be afraid of me, Millia," he said gently. "I won't hurt you like that again." She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Draco had captured her mouth with his own.  
  
"You're going to make us late for our classes," Millia put in between his kisses.  
  
Draco sighed. "Is that all you can think about?"  
  
She grinned. "Yep."  
  
Draco let her go. "If we had the whole day off, I'd be kissing you."  
  
"Is that all you can think about is kissing me?" Millia quirked an eyebrow.  
  
Draco pulled her close again. "It's all I CAN think about when I'm around you."  
  
Millia giggled and pushed her away. "Yeah, I can tell." She took his hand and led him to the castle doors.  
  
  
Draco was extremely glad that Millia had told the girls to leave him alone, though he had to deal with a lot of taunting from the other students.  
  
"We love you, Draco," Harry said in mock sweetness and batting his eyelashes.  
  
Draco would've leapt on him if Professor Lupin wasn't in the hall. Instead, Draco just had to settle in walking away amid giggles and sniggers.  
  
Professor Snape (or is it McGonagall?) came around taking down names of who was staying and who was going home for the holidays. Draco immediately signed down for staying at Hogwarts because Millia had told him that her parents were going to Rome for Christmas and she wanted to stay at Hogwarts. There was to be another Hogsmeade visit on the last weekend of term. Great! Draco thought. I can get her Christmas presents there.   
  
It was snowing on the morning of their Hogsmeade visit. The shops were covered in snow with some light peeking through from the windows. Draco was covered up in a heavy cloak and an extremely warm scarf, but nevertheless, he was still cold. He entered the wizarding shop (I forgot what it was called and I was too lazy to go and get the third book and find out) and examined each item in the shop, trying to figure out what he should get Millia. After about 30 minutes, he had to pick something out because Crabbe and Goyle were getting impatient to go and have a drink at the Three Broomsticks. The witch at the counter wrapped up Draco's purchases and they were on their way to the Three Broomsticks.   
  
A gust of wind greeted Draco as he opened the door to go outside. It was still snowing. Draco wrapped his scarf closer and made his way to the Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosemerta was sitting at a table with Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge, the head of the Ministry of Magic, and Professor Flitwick (was there another professor there?). They seemed to be having a very serious conversation. Draco lead Crabbe and Goyle over to a table by the fireplace. He peered at the Christmas tree that was by a corner and saw an empty table hidden behind it. Strange, Draco thought.  
  
"May I get you boys anything?" Madame Rosemerta asked, peering down at them.  
  
"Three butterbeers," Draco said, not taking his eyes away from the empty table. He heard Madame Rosemerta walk away.  
  
"What did your dad say about your arm?" Crabbe asked.  
  
Draco grinned. "He complained to the School Council. He said that they're going to execute that oaf's hippogriff." It was true. Draco's father had gone to the School Council and complained about Draco's arm and how much damage and pain the injury had caused Draco. Draco was delighted to hear that the damn hippogriff was going to die (cruel isn't he?).  
  
Crabbe and Goyle smirked.   
  
"You going home for the holidays?" Goyle grunted.  
  
Draco shook his head. "Nah. I'm going to stay here and- uh- keep Potter company."  
  
"We'll stay too," Goyle said.  
  
"No. Just go home. I can handle Potter," Draco said quickly.  
  
Crabbe gave Draco that strange look that was becoming all too familiar. "All right. You've been acting strange."  
  
"How so?" Draco took a drink of butterbeer.  
  
Crabbe shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Well, we better head back," Draco said, standing up so fast he almost knocked his chair over. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other; shrugged and stood up too. They pulled their cloaks closer to their body as they went outside. They started up the twisting path to Hogwarts.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yeah I know, it was a REALLY short chapter compared to my other ones. I just wanted to get it done because I haven't added any chapters in a while. Well anyways, REVIEWS PLEASE because next chapter is going to be Draco's and Millia's Christmas day together!!! And remember fans, no reviews, no chapter 7 ^_^!!! 


	7. Christmas Day

OK, here's the long awaited 7th chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was working on other fan-fics. Sorry if this doesn't follow the book, I don't have the book with me right now so just deal with me. And sorry if I get the descriptions of rooms wrong.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
_______________________________  
Draco quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. The first thought on his mind was that it was Christmas and that he had to see Millia. He went down to the Great Hall and saw it decorated with mistletoe, holly, and christmas trees. The four tables had disappeared to be replaced by one, which was, at the moment, occupied by students that had decided to stay over for their Christmas vacation and teachers.  
  
Harry gave Draco a puzzled look before turning to Millia and speaking to her. Draco seated himself across from Millia and looked at her slightly reddened cheeks and sparkling eyes. She saw him looking at her and smiled at him. He quickly stood up and reached for a biscuit so they couldn't his eyes widen at just her smile.   
  
He ate as quickly as he could, wanting only to be with Millia today. He got up and beckoned her to follow. He left and stood by the door to the Great Hall as Millia came walking out. He grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the Slytherin common room.  
  
All the Slytherins had left to go home for Christmas and Draco was the only one left and he got the whole dorm and the whole Slytherin common room to himself. He gave the password to the stonewall and it opened up.  
  
He led Millia through and sat her on a couch. "Stay right here," he instructed her. "I'm going to go and get your present." He dashed to his dormitory and took out her neatly wrapped present from his trunk. He came back and handed it to her. She just sat there and looked at it. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it."  
  
He watched her as she slowly tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Her face showed surprise and pleasure at what she saw. She held up the four different colored quills that he had bought her.  
  
"They're called Fwooper quills," he explained (AN: the info for the Fwooper is in Magical Beasts and Where to Find them. Brief history: They're an African bird that comes in pink, orange, lime green, or yellow. They're great providers of fancy quills). "There's something else." He looked down in the box and she did too. She reached in there and pulled out a bottle of clear ink. "It's to match the quills. It starts changing colors when you write with it." She looked up at him, with a slight frown on her face. Draco's spirits fell. "Don't you like it? Because if you don't, I can always get you something else-"  
  
She shook her head. "Of course I like them! But this must've cost a fortune. I went to Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley and I saw these quills and they were 5 galleons a piece! (AN: 5 galleons is a lot right?). And I saw this ink too and it was 5 galleons too!"  
  
He knelt down so his face was level with hers. "Hey," he said, smoothing back her hair. "Don't worry about it, I can afford it easily." He brushed his lips across her frowning mouth. "Smile for me."  
  
She hesitated, but then finally a smile came on her lips. "Thank you, Draco," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He felt the softness of her blue sweater against his cheek. "I'm really sorry I don't have nothing for you. Second years and below can't go to Hogsmeade. So," she began in a business-like voice. "As a present from me to you, I'll spend the whole day with you," she sighed as if that was a great burden.  
  
Then she giggled at Draco's raised eyebrows. He laughed as he picked her up and spun her around. She squealed as she hung onto him. He set her down, thinking of what they could do all day, because this day belonged to him and Millia. He watched her as she looked out the window at the falling snow.  
  
"Do you want to go outside?" he asked.   
  
She nodded eagerly. "Could we? I want to walk on the grounds."  
  
"I'll go get you a cloak," he glanced at her black pleated skirt and her bare legs. "Won't you get cold?"   
  
To his surprise, she laughed. "My legs aren't bare, Draco. I have panty hose on. They're really warm, too."  
  
"OK," he said. "I'll go get the cloaks then." He went to his dorm again and picked up his black cloak and dug in his trunk for the cloak from last year which didn't fit him anymore. He gave that one to Millia and put on his own. They walked to the corridor leading outside. Nobody was in sight. They slipped outside, and walked onto the white ground which had already been disturbed by 3 pairs of footprints.  
  
Millia lead him around the castle until the forbidden forest was in sight. He heard her draw in a sharp breath. "It's beautiful," she breathed. Her breath came out in a cloud. Draco looked side ways at her, wondering how she could find a bunch of trees packed with snow, beautiful. He looked at the forbidden forest and after staring at it for a few moments, he kind of realized what she meant.  
  
The bare trees were covered with sparkling snow and there was a bit of brown sticking out, here and there. It looked like a silver forest. As Draco looked around, he realized that practically everything was glistening silver. Hagrid's hut looked like a picture of a Christmas card. Smoke was rising from his chimney and snow covered his roof and lights shown through his window.  
  
Draco looked back at Millia and saw snowflakes in her black hair. Some snowflakes fell on her long eyelashes and stayed there, refusing to melt. Draco leaned over and kissed her eyelids, feeling the snow melt against his lips. He pulled away from and looked into her eyes.  
  
"There was snow on your eyelashes," he told her. She grinned at him and pulled out her hand which had been tucked behind her back. Before Draco knew it, a snowball had hit him in his chest. He looked down at the splatter of white on his cloak. "Oh, so you wanna play games?" he growled. He made a move towards her and chased after Millia as she ran, laughing. Her hair flew as she finally let Draco catch up to her and drag her to the ground with him. (AN: LOL. sounds like tackle football I used to play with my brothers and sisters when it's winter time.)  
  
Millia laughed as she helped Draco up to his feet. "Caught you," he said. He held both of her hands in his and was shocked at how cold her bare hands were. "Your hands are freezing cold!"   
  
Millia shrugged. "It's OK. As long as I can feel all of my fingers, I'm fine."  
  
He started dragging her back to the castle. "We're getting you inside."  
  
"But Draco," she protested. "I want to stay out here." But she let him drag her back to the Slytherin common room and go and get some hot chocolate for her from the Great Hall. He made sure she took a couple drinks of the scalding drink before he was satisfied. Then he poked the fire that was dying. Soon it was blazing heartily.  
  
They spent the rest of the day, together, either talking or just sitting in contented silence. They went down to the Great Hall for the big Christmas Feast which lasted till 8 o' clock. They went back to the Slytherin room to get their cloaks again. Draco made her wear his gloves and his scarf. They went outside and sat on the steps, looking at the full moon which made the snow bright. Millia was leaning against Draco and he had his arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't have anything for you," she said, sleepily.  
  
Draco watched as she closed her eyes. "All I wanted for Christma Millia, was you," he murmured, giving her a light kiss on her lips. (AN: *sob* isn't that just sweet? ;_ ; *starts crying*). She gave a soft "Mmm". He wished this moment would never end. He continued to look across the grounds. After a while, he picked her up and carried her back to the Slytherin common room. She was getting a bit heavy. He put her on his bed and took off her scarf, gloves, and cloak and made sure she was warm.   
  
"Thank you, Millia," he whispered. "For giving me the best day of my life," he leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She turned over in protest.  
  
He sat there by the bed, until he too, drifted into sleep, dreaming about the wonderful day he had had.  
_______________________________  
OK! There's the long awaited chapter! Please feel free to review me! Didn't I tell you their day would be a sweet one? super sailor saturn39 


End file.
